Wishing for You
by MagicalStarGirl
Summary: The Love Wishes Club that Mai created that plays matchmaker is perfect, until a huge disaster occurs. With their future at stake, can they fix the mess they created, and find love along the way? (Seto x Shizuka) (Mai x Jounouchi) (Anzu x Yami Yugi)
1. Prologue The Beggining of All Problems

  
  
This is MagicalStarGirl's 1½th fanfic! Now, I bet you are wondering why the ½ is there...It's 1½th because I started another fanfic, but if felt like all was going too well in the story, so I stopped writing that fanfic altogether. I am planning to re-write that story when I have the time, so I'm sorry if you were looking forward to another chapter... Please read, and hopefully if you liked it, review! Thanks in advance to all of you that are currently reading this!

* * *

If you read the description of this story before clicking the title of this story to read it, you'll see that the pairings in this story are: 

Mai Kujaku & Katsuya Jounouchi

Shizuka Jounouchi & Seto Kaiba

Anzu Mazaki & Yugi Mutou

If you don't like the pairings listed above, then don't read the story! I don't want to get any flames...

* * *

If you don't know the Japanese names of the characters, then here are the dubbed names. 

Mai Kujaku - Mai Valentine

Katsuya Jounouchi - Joey Wheeler

Shizuka Jounouchi - Serenity Wheeler

Anzu Mazaki - Tea Gardener

Yugi Mutou - Yugi Moto

I hope those helped, if you didn't know who was who on the list of characters above, although I think most of you probably know that already.

* * *

Note that in this story Shizuka, Mai, and Anzu will all be attending Domino High School, and have classes together.

* * *

Disclaimer... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if I did, all the bishies would be mine! My favorite Yu-Gi-Oh bishies are Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi, by the way...

* * *

Enough talking done by me... Now, on with the story! 

**Wishing for You: Prologue**

Three girls, all of them whom attended Domino High School, stood just outside Mai's room in her house, as they chatted happily, their voices could be heard just outside a few moments before Mai, Anzu and Shizuka slapped each other high-fives as they walked inside Mai's huge room. Mai handed chips and drinks that were stored in her room, to Shizuka and Anzu before they even knew what Mai was doing, and got ready to sit down. They set their food down slowly on the white table conveniently located in front of them, and sat down on the violet couch, and let their eyes wander around their surroundings. Most things in Mai's room were violet or white, since those were her favorite colors, and she thought those colors provided a very relaxing environment.

The three of them had met at Mai's house, as usual to celebrate another victory for the Love Wishes Club, a club that Mai had thought up of just a few weeks ago. They met every single week, or sometimes even more than that, when they had done a good job, and this meeting was one of those special meetings. They would first find a girl wishing to get together with her lover, and then they would go undercover to see what was his birthday, interests, etc., and find what they had in common and get them to meet, and eventually get together. It was just another basic dating service, only this one seemed to work fairly better than any other dating service that any other had seen. The methods that the Love Wishes Club used seemed to work unbelievably well, for they had created 16 couples already, whom were all currently very happy with the results given to them.

"Don't you think this was a great idea to start the Love Wish Club?" Mai said excitedly, breaking the silence. Mai was the leader of the club, since she thought up of the club, and almost all the meetings were held in her house, making things very convinient for the three girls.

"Yeah, plus, doesn't it make you feel good to see the people that we've gotten together so far?" Anzu added quickly, for her friends just loved to talk non-stop, including her. Sometimes they would chat for hours, and lose track of time.

"We should keep doing this forever...! Well, not really forever, but for as long as we stay at Domino High School." Shizuka said as all the girls nodded their head in unison and started to chow down their food hastily, because they had skipped lunch today to fulfill their duties as members of the Love Wishes Club, meaning that they were out gathering more information for someone. Hopefully, they would be creating another couple at Domino High School soon.

"Love Wishes Club forever!" Mai said happily as she exchanged glances with Anzu and Shizuka. This wasn't the first time she said this, in fact, Mai always said this, and it was becoming quite a tough habit to break.

"I'm definitely up for it!" Shizuka replied joyfully. Shizuka was in this club just so she could see others be happy. Just like her brother Katsuya, she was very caring to others, and sometimes put others before herself, which wasn't a bad thing...

"Me too." Anzu replied happily as well, then smiled, and noticed that Shizuka and Mai were smiling as well. Anzu was dragged in to this club, by Mai and Shizuka, since they couldn't exactly call two people a club, but now, Anzu totally supports the idea of this club and seems to enjoy being a member of the club.

They had no idea at this time what kind of problem this "Love Wishes Club" would cause them in the near future... If they only knew what was about to happen...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter... It's supposed to be a quick introduction to the story. How did you like my story so far? Please leave a review for me so I can improve my writing! Thank you for reading this far in my Fanfic so far.... I'll be sure to update soon!! 


	2. Chapter 1 The Problems Begin to Arise

  
  
Sorry for the long wait on the update... I was on vacation, then school started and everything... I already wrote out the story all the way up to chapter 3, so I will be updating a bit sooner from now on!! Please look forward to more updates from me!!

* * *

I can't believe I forgot to mention this in the last chapter... This story takes place after the Battle City tournament hosted by Seto Kaiba, and just before the Doom Saga is introduced.

* * *

**Wishing for You: Chapter 1**

A few months had passed, and the Love Wishes Club was now functioning better than it ever was before. Mai, Shizuka and Anzu had now created couples all around Domino High School, and not many single people were left, thanks to the Love Wishes Club.

Mai, Shizuka and Anzu were currently sitting in class, waiting for the bell to ring so they could go home. Mai was passing notes to another girl about what kind of make-up she used, Anzu was daydreaming about becoming a professional ballet dancer who danced ever so gracefully, and Shizuka was taking notes on the teacher's lecture about the next test that she needed to study for when suddenly....

**RING!!!!!!!!!!**

The bell rang, interrupting all the teachers in the middle of their lectures, as all of the teachers gave an annoyed look at the bell, signaling that classes were finally over for the day. Mai, Shizuka and Anzu quickly grabbed their schoolbags and scattered out of the classroom, into the wide hallway, they wanted to leave before large crowds were to form in the halls. They soon met up with each other, and were now quickly making their way down the hallway towards the exit as they started talking about the events that occurred in the past few months.

"Don't you think that the Love Wishes Club turned out way better than we thought it would be?" Mai asked her friends casually as she swung her schoolbag over her shoulders, hitting a few people behind her, but she didn't seem to notice. Mai still hadon't gotten rid of her habit, and every conversation they had, she always mentioned the Love Wishes Club.

"Yeah, you're so right!" Anzu replied happily as she tried to make her way through the crowd of students that blocked her way. Anzu always have thought that the hallways needed to be more wider, since there were so many students at Domino High School.

"But...Not for us... Ever since we started this club, you two haven't even bothered to talk to the guys that you like." Shizuka pointed out as the three girls cast quick glances at each other and sighed in despair, knowing that it was the truth that all three of them had been trying to avoid since the club was formed.

The "Love Wishes Club" were masters at getting other people together, even beating real dating agencies in the process, but they were horrible at doing the same for themselves. Not that they wanted to or anything, but still, the three girls had kept secrets from each other about who they liked, since they were too busy with the club and everthing.

_-Mai, Anzu, and Shizuka's thoughts-_

_Anzu: Anzu currently doesn't like anyone, but she was currently having a fight with one of her best friends, Yugi Mutou._

_Shizuka: Shizuka currently doesn't like anyone either, and she keeps telling herself that she has no time for guys, especially since she needs to study for tests, and get good grades to live up to her standards._

_Mai: Mai currently likes someone... but she tries very hard to deny that truth, and she is determined to keep things that way, without others finding out._

"So... what should we do about this...? I mean, this doesn't really concern me, but what if you two actually like someone? I wouldn't want the two of you to be unhappy just because of me..." Shizuka asked her friends hesitantly. Being the caring person she is, she couldn't just bring unhappiness to others because of her.

"What...? I don't like anyone!!" Mai exclaimed suddenly as she quickly tried to push away the thoughts that came to her mind... Duelist Kingdom... Virtual World... Battle City.... All filled with memories, memories of the person who taught her about friendship, trust, and maybe a little bit about love as well.

"Same here, the only kind of problem is that I had a huge fight with my friend..." Anzu trailed off as she thought about the fight that took place just a few days ago.

_Yugi... Why did you have to tell my secret? You knew you wern't supposed to tell anyone..._ Anzu thought desparately, as a frown formed on her face, and her sadness was becoming obvious.

"You know what? You guys can't be telling the truth! Anzu, if everything was fine then why are you frowning? Mai, why the sudden outburst? I think you guys are in **love** with someone!" Shizuka announced suspiciously and excitedly as she put her emphasis on the word "love".

"Congratulations Anzu! So, who's the lucky guy?" Mai asked happily, trying to shift the subject of love away from her. Besides, she wanted to know who Anzu liked... Maybe she could play matchmaker, and eventually get them together.

"I don't... Hey! Mai, so who do you like? I was thinking maybe Shizuka's brother, Katsuya Jounouchi, since you guys spent so much time together in Duelist Kingdom, and he did try to save you from Yami Marik in Battle City..." Anzu replied accusingly, as she remembered all the things that happened between Mai and Jounouchi, from Duelist Kingdom, Virtual World, and Battle City.

"Really Mai? If you like my brother then I could help you!" Shizuka added excitedly and faced Mai to wait for her reply. It wouldn't be hard to get her brother to tell her who he liked, they told each other important secrets and problems that they were having all the time.

"No way!! I don't like anyone and that's final!" Mai shouted at the top of her lungs with her high-pitched voice as other students turned to face Mai, Shizuka, and Anzu, to see what was going on between them.

While the three girls were trying to explain and clear up what had happened between them to the other students, as they almost made it to the exit of Domino High School, a mysterious figure quickly approached them from behind and opened their mouth to speak.

"Wait! Are you the ones responsible for the "Love Wishes Club?" The mysterious voice asked hastily as Anzu, Mai, and Shizuka turned around to face the stranger... As usual, Shizuka was always the quickest to figure things out like who the stranger was first... After all, she did manage to hold the rank of second best in academics in the whole student body of Domino High School.

_Ah! I know who that is... he is......

* * *

_That's all for this chapter, sorry for the short chapter... This time, I promise I will update quicker! I will try my hardest to post up another chapter soon, so thank you for reading, and please leave me a review! Thanks in advance...!! 


	3. Chapter 2 The Impossible Task Revealed

See, I told you this update would be sooner than the last... Or not --;; I'm really sorry!! Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the chapter... But anyways, please enjoy this chapter, I made it a bit longer than the other chapters! I would love it if you would read, and left me a review, so I can improve my story!!

* * *

**Wishing for You: Chapter 2**

In the last chapter, Mai, Anzu and Shizuka was just getting to leave through the huge steel gates of Domino High School when suddenly a mysterious stranger neared them hastily from behind, and began to speak.

"Yeah! So who do you think you are!" Mai said angrily as she glared at the stranger, then turned to face the streets to leave. She just hated people like this who treated others with such disrespect.

"Um... Mai, that's the principal of our school..." Shizuka explained nervously to Mai who now looked very surprised as she gasped lightly, and turned around again to face the principal this time. Shizuka let out a small sigh, as she had finally figured out that it was the principal, but it was a bit too late to stop Mai from speaking out.

"Principal or not, what do you want from us?" Anzu asked questioningly as the three girls wondered what they did to have the principal chase them after school hours. Especially since most of the students at Domino High School thought that he was the best principal they ever had. Rumors told that he let students off from trouble very easily...

"Come by my office in ten minutes, then you shall see..." The principal answered silently as he made his way back inside the school to his office, leaving the three girls besides the exit of Domino High School, as they thought about what they could have done wrong, especially Shizuka.

-10 Minutes Later-

Anzu, Mai and Shizuka stared at the door with the carved wooden sign that read "Principal's Office", as Mai knocked the door three times, but got no answer, so she walked in anyways, with Shizuka and Anzu following closely behind her as the girls all took a seat in the uncomfortable blue plastic chairs nearby, to wait for the principal who was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

-20 Minutes Later-

"I apologize for being late, but the school board was having a discussion about what needs to be done to Domino High School, and your punishment." The principal said embarrassedly as he scratched his head, headed over to his desk, then sat down in his huge wooden chair.

"Punishment?" Mai, Shizuka and Anzu exclaimed in unison. "What have we done wrong?" They asked with quizzed expressions on their faces, as they became more and more nervous.

"I'll get straight to the point, since it's after school hours already, and I wouldn't want to keep you in. Anyways, the school board conducted a research survey in this school, since test scores have fallen in this school rapidly, and found out that 70% of this whole school is in a relationship with someone currently. When we asked the students for the reason, 63% answered that the "Love Wishes Club" had helped them-"

"See, we did such a good job, didn't we?" Mai interrrupted happily as she cut the principal off in the middle of his sentence.

"As I was saying, so, the board decided that this school's average test scores were way too low, even with some of our top students, such as Seto Kaiba, and Shizuka Jounouchi over here, our average only is about 65%-"

"Please hurry and get to the point... I have ballet class after school!!" This time, it was Anzu who interrupted, pleadingly as she glanced at her wristwatch, as frown formed on her face. Her ballet teacher was very strict about being on time, and she had to make up whatever she missed.

"If you girls would just stop interrupting me..." The principal muttered under his breath as he continued on, "So the board ultimately decided to give you three a task, which you three must complete-" The principal replied as he was interrupted again, this time, by Shizuka.

"What if we were to refuse? I have tests I need to study for, you know..." Shizuka asked worriedly as she thought about the two tests she had in her classes tomorrow. Besides, her eventual goal was to beat Seto Kaiba someday at any subject, but that goal seemed far out of reach, since she was always second.

"The board has also come up with a way to prevent refusal. If you were to refuse, you will be automatically expelled." The principal replied flatly as he held up three manila folders, with a single name on each folder, three names that read, "Shizuka Kawai, Anzu Mazaki, and Mai Kujaku.

"Okay... We will accept the task with you speak of." Anzu, Mai, and Shizuka said defeatedly in unison, as they glanced nervously at each other, than glanced over to the principal, wondering what the task would be.

"Your task is to shut down the "Love Wishes Club" that you three created-"

"Is that all we have to do?" Shizuka asked as Mai and Anzu sighed in relief. As much as they would hate to do that, if that was they all had to do, they would be more than glad to.

"Well, since you three keep interrupting me... Maybe, maybe not..." The principal answered mysteriously as he let out an evil laugh in his office as Mai, Anzu and Shizuka became nervous all over again...

-20 seconds later-

"Actually, your real task is to break up all the couples that you three created with the Love Wishes Club." The principal said as a matter–of-factly, like he was used to being this cruel to the students at Domino High School. Had those stories about the principal being nice just a lie created by the principal himself to make him seem like a good principal?

"What!! Are you serious?!" Shizuka exclaimed with a surprised expression on her face.

"We can't just force people apart, you know." Mai added to Shizuka's sentence confidently, as she thought about how she would feel if she was forced to be separated from her friends.

"I guess I'll just have to expel you three, since you three seem so against this idea." The principal said sadly as he opened the folders with Mai, Shizuka, and Anzu's names on it, and got all of the papers out in a neat pile. "You three were such good students, too" He added as he reached over to the paper shredding machine with his hand that still held the papers necessary to keep Mai, Shizuka, an Anzu to stay in school, then turned the paper shredder on. Luckily, he hadn't placed the papers in the shredder yet, but what now? This was a lose-lose situation, either they fail the impossible task and get expelled, or just refuse and get expelled.

"Please don't!" Anzu and Shizuka pleaded in unison as they both brung their hands in front of their face to plead. Anzu and Shizuka absolutely needed to stay in school for reasons that each had. "We will compete the task which you speak of." They said reluctantly as they glanced at Mai to see what she had to say, about this. They were quite sure she would agree as well.

"No way!! I will **NOT** give in to a cheap trick like this! You know what, this is blackmail! Every student here wants to be here, to learn, talk to their friends, see the person who they like, and for such reasons like that." Mai spat angrily as she put her hands on her hips, then she glared at the principal with raging hatred in her eyes. She just hated it when people took advantage of her like this.

"Mai, we know that." Shizuka said quietly. "But the principal probably would break up all the couples we created anyways, if we left the school."

"So please, just go along with what the principal says, just this once?" Anzu asked. She defiantly didn't want to get expelled, and she knew Mai would feel just the same. _'What would I do, without all of my friends?' _She thought to herself as all of her friends' faces popped up in her mind.

"All right." Mai agreed defeated as she clenched her fists and bit her lips, then sat back down in defeat. She hated it when things didn't go her way, and she felt like slapping the principal straight in the face.

Mai, Shizuka, and Anzu got up out from their seats, picked up their bags, and started for the exit, each wondering how they were going to complete this impossible task.

"Oh, and girls? You three will have one week to complete this task." The principal yelled out to the three girls who were now walking down the hallway, but they seemed to have heard him anyways, by the way their shoulders slumped even more when the principal made his comment.

-3 hours later-

Anzu had finished her ballet lessons and got a break from her job today, just to attend the last meeting of the Love Wishes Club. The three of them had met at Mai's house as usual; only the usual happiness seemed to be sucked out of the air. None of them made a move, they just stared at the white expressionless ceiling, and tried to find a solution to fix this problem.

"What can we do?" All three girls cried out in frustration at the same time. "First things first, we have to shut down the club." Shizuka replied sadly as she stared at the posters advertising their club that the three of them had made way back in the beginning when the club was first formed.

"The Love Wishes Club is now closed." Mai said quietly, as she took the posters Shizuka was holding and threw them away into her purple wastebasket, as she sat down and put her hands in her face, as she stared blankly at the white carpet.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out by tomorrow!" Anzu replied enthusiastically, but her enthusiasm was half the energy she usually had. She always was the kind of person that would cheer you up when you were down, but by now, most of her cheeriness was nowhere to be seen.

Anzu and Shizuka glanced at each other, and saw that Mai seemed very depressed, so they nodded as a signal to leave, each being quite depressed as well, and each went their separate way to get home that night. What would the three girls now do, to pull themselves out of this mess? The only way possible, would be to complete the impossible task.

They might be needing some help, and the most unexpected may just be the key to their victory...

* * *

For the next chapter, it will probably be longer than this one!! Some hints of love may start to appear... Thank you for reading and please leave me a review!


	4. Chapter 3 The Help From the Unexpected

This chapter, I've tried my best to make it longer!! I hope it's a bit longer than my other chapters... I don't seem to be very good at typing up long chapters. -.- Anyways, please enjoy chapter 4, although it may be a bit confusing... So many transitions, flashbacks, and stuff like that makes this chapter quite confusing... I was actually confused at first myself... o.O

* * *

I just saw the new premier of the Doom Saga (Doma), also known as Waking the Dragons, and I am glad that they didn't change much of the plot like they always do, the only thing that disturbed me was Varon's voice, and how they changed his name from Varon to Valon. I usually hate the dubbed episodes for taking all the good parts out and changing the plot... On a side note, that is why I stick with the original names instead of the dubbed ones for my Fanfics.

* * *

**Wishing for You – Chapter 4**

A whole night had passed, and it was now a brand new day. Only problem that could be seen about the brand new day was that the sky was dark, and it had been raining heavily all night long, with a few occasional stray bolts of lightning, along with rapid decreases in temperatures.

Anzu, Mai and Shizuka had each made their way to their class this morning, even in the heavy rain with some help from the unexpected - and were now currently sitting in their respective seats as all three girls listened very vaguely to the teacher's lecture. All three of them had more important things to be worrying about. This morning, why, even Shizuka, known as the perfect student to all of Domino High School didn't feel like paying attention to the teacher at all.

Mai quickly scribbled something on a piece of binder paper with her favorite purple pen, then when the teacher wasn't looking, she tossed the paper over to Anzu, who sat three seats in front of Mai, so passing notes were quite simple for the two of them, therefore they did that all the time. On the other hand, Shizuka sat all the way across the room, making it nearly impossible to pass notes to and from her.

* * *

**-Note from Mai to Anzu-**

Hey Anzu!

What happened to your uniform? It's dirty... Did you fall into a puddle this morning or something? -.-

Reply back soon, from Mai

* * *

**-Note of reply from Anzu to Mai-**

Mai,

I did **NOT** fall in a puddle!! --;; It's just... well... I just crashed into someone is all that happened. Anyways, did you notice? Shizuka isn't even paying attention to the teacher this morning! What could have happened to her? I wonder if she is ok...

You better reply soon, from Anzu

* * *

**-Note of reply from Mai to Anzu-**

Hey again, Anzu!

Anyhow, I figure Shizuka did something bad, since she's always like this after she does something bad... Come to think of it, I saw her with Seto Kaiba this morning! Did you see them? Jounouchi was so mad at Kaiba when he saw them together! It was really funny! You should have been there!! Too bad you weren't...

From the greatest female duelist, Mai

* * *

**-Note of reply from Anzu to Mai-**

To: Mai

Really? Shizuka with the Seto Kaiba, like as in the Kaiba who owns KaibaCorp? Are you sure? Anyways, what were you doing with Jounouchi? If you were there and so was he...you will not dodge the subject this time, Mai!!

From: Anzu

P.S. For your information, you're not the greatest duelist... Remember? I beat you once in Duelist Kingdom! XD

* * *

Mai's expression suddenly seemed to change as soon as she read the note she had just gotten. Her mouth formed an "o" and she was just about to protest – when she remembered that she was still in class, and decided to save her anger for later, as Anzu snickered in her seat, watching Mai's expression change. 

Everyone had their different opinions - but what really did happen that morning, between Shizuka and Kaiba, Anzu and Yugi, and Mai with Jounouchi? All three girls put their heads down on their desk tiredly as they started to sort out what had happened to each of them that morning. They yet had to decide if it was a good thing - or bad.

* * *

**---Flashback---**

**7:00 A.M.

* * *

**

**Mai's House**

"Ahhhhhhhh!! My hair is so messed up this morning!" Mai cried in frustration as she reached her hand in her violet drawer and fished out her white hairbrush as she prepared for a long battle against her hair.

Mai, as usual had gotten up two hours earlier to perfect her self-stated "gorgeous" looks. She had already taken a shower, and ironed her uniform, like she did every morning. It was a routine she went through every morning, and she had adapted to it quite nicely._ 'It's actually kind of refreshing to get up so early in the morning, others should too!'_ Mai thought happily.

* * *

**Anzu's House**

"**Z**z**Z**z**Z**z**Z**zzzzzz..." Soft snoring could be heard coming from Anzu. She was very tired from her ballet classes that she went to everyday. Her dream was to become a ballet dancer, but these days, she had more important things to worry about, such as going to Egypt to restore Atemu's memory, and Atemu had finally been accepted, and able to rest in peace for all eternity.

* * *

**Shizuka's House**

"KATSUYA!! Wake up or I won't make breakfast! You know our parents went to work early this morning – therefore you wake up now, or you'll get no breakfast this morning!!" Shizuka shouted at the top of her lungs as she held up a piece of bacon with a silver fork just above her sleeping brother's nose. _'This trick always works!'_ Shizuka chuckled to herself as she watched Jounouchi's nose detect the bacon.

Meanwhile Jou, who pretended to be asleep, was making a decision. _'Breakfast – Sleep, Breakfast – Sleep... Which is more important?'_ He pondered to himself as he finally decided to have the breakfast, and pulled himself out of bed sleepily as he let out a huge yawn, then checked his red-eyes black dragon alarm clock that Shizuka had gotten for his birthday a few weeks ago, and was shocked to see that it was only 7:00 A.M.

"Shizuka," He paused and glared at her sister. "It's only 7 o'clock! I could have slept in for another ½ an hour! I don't see what the point of going to school early is, like how you do every morning..." Jou complained sleepily, as he rubbed his eyes and dragged himself to the closet to get his uniform out.

* * *

**7:15 A.M.

* * *

**

**Mai's House**

"Ok, Finally...Now my hair is perfect as usual!" Mai squealed contently to herself as she looked at the girl that was staring straight back at her with the intense violet eyes – the reflection of herself on her dresser mirror. Mai pulled out her make-up box from underneath her dresser and started to put make-up on.. eye shadow, lip gloss, etc... her expertise.

This was also part of her daily routine that she accomplished every morning. But lately, she seemed to take more and more time every morning to finish her beauty routine... Perhaps there was a hidden reason, unknown to all of us, and the only one who realized it was Mai herself.

* * *

**Anzu's House**

"5 more minutes please..." Anzu groaned tiredly as she cast a glance to the pink alarm clock that played a beautiful melody that Yugi had given her two years ago, for Christmas as a present. But Anzu and Yugi had a fight just a few days ago, when Yugi's tongue accidentally slipped and he told Honda and Bakura that Anzu was working at a nearby burger shop when she wasn't supposed to be working there.

Anzu was a bit too young to be working at the shop, but at least she was tall, and so hadn't been discovered yet. Anzu needed to save up money desparately, so she could go to the dance academy in New York to pursue her dreams to become a ballet dancer. Besides, Anzu had given them a good 15-minute lecture not to tell anyone about her secret job at the burger shop, and hoped that it would be enough.

* * *

**Shizuka's House**

"This is the best breakfast I've ever had in my whole entire life, Shizuka!" Jou mumbled in appreciation to his sister as he struggled to swallow all the food he had shoved in his mouth just a few moments ago. Shizuka's brother, Jounouchi just loved to eat more than anything else in the world, but of course, not including his family and friends.

"Anyways, I'll be heading for school now!" Shizuka announced cheerfully as she grabbed her baby blue umbrella out of the silver metal umbrella rack, opened the door by twisting the doorknob then flapped her umbrella open, and started for school in the heavy rain that would soon become a storm.

* * *

**7:30 A.M.**

By this time, it was obvious that a storm was heading their way, since the winds had gotten much stronger than before, and the rain was so harsh that it felt like needles were falling from the sky, instead of drips of water.

* * *

**Mai's House**

"I should start for school soon..." Mai mumbled to herself as she walked up to her white curtains, noticing that she had forgotten to open it earlier, so she pulled on the string to open up the curtains. She expected to see a lot of sunshine – only to find the dark gloomy weather instead.

"It's raining?" Mai spoke to herself unbelievably as all the color drained from her face. She placed her palms flatly on the window and looked outside, as far as her vision would allow her to. Mai just despised the rain with all her heart, since the last time it had rained, she was unprepared for it, and therefore her hair was soaked, not to mention her favorite outfit had been drenched as well. _'Well, the sooner the better.'_ She thought bitterly as she picked up her schoolbag, grabbed her violet umbrella, and started for school trying to avoid the rain as much as possible.

* * *

**Anzu's House**

"Ahhhhhhhhh!! I'm late!" Anzu shrieked as loud as her vocal chords allowed her to, as she stared at the pink alarm clock, which now was located comfortably in Anzu's hands. She had only meant to sleep in for 5 more minutes, but instead, she had slept for 15 minutes straight.

Anzu set the alarm clock on her nightstand as she jumped out of her bed hastily, and had finished preparing for school in just a blink of an eye. Now all she had to do was just get to school on time. _'I have to hurry!!'_ Anzu thought desperately as she clutched her pink umbrella that matched her school uniform, and dashed towards the direction of Domino High School – Which was located all the way on the other side of town.

* * *

**Shizuka (Currently in front of Domino High School)**

Shizuka, having left her house so early had already gotten to her destination, Domino High School. She held her umbrella with her trembling hands, and shivered from the cold as she stared at the huge metal gate that kept her from going further. _'How could I forget that the gate doesn't open until 8 on rainy days?'_ She mentally slapped herself for forgetting such a simple fact, as she crossed her arms in front of her, to brace herself from the chilly winds that headed her way.

Shizuka stood patiently waiting for the school gates to open, when suddenly a black limousine pulled up besides her and came to a quick halt, as the back window automatically opened, revealing the identity of the blue-eyed brunette.

"Kaiba...?" Shizuka asked silently. "What are you doing at school so early?" She wondered, as she shivered once more. Shizuka couldn't think of any reason that would bring Kaiba to school this early, surely he of all people would remember that the gates didn't open until 8 o'clock on rainy days. Besides, Shizuka had developed a routine of memorizing who would come to school at around which time, and she knew that Kaiba didn't usually come until 8 o'clock, with his meetings and all for KaibaCorp.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kaiba sneered. "Just look at yourself, all shivering and wet." He added as a smirk formed on his face, "Why, she's even more pathetic than that mutt, Katsuya Jounouchi." he muttered under his breath, making sure no one except himself heard what he had to say.

"I'm here because... Um... well... because I forgot that the gates didn't open until 8 o'clock on rainy days, that's all!" Shizuka replied embarrassedly as she checked her watch and noticed she had over 25 minutes left until the gates opened – which meant she was going to have to stand out in the rain for 25 more minutes.

"Tell you what, I have a proposition for you. I'll let you in my limo; until the gates open if only you-" Kaiba started to state his brilliant idea but was interrupted by his brother, Mokuba.

"Seto, stop being so mean to Shizuka, and invite her inside! It's warm and dry in here!" Mokuba scolded his brother as he jumped up and down on the seat of the limo, and then added, "Please Seto? If you don't invite her inside I'll-" This time it was Mokuba who was interrupted in the middle of his sentence.

"Whatever you say, Mokuba..." Kaiba replied reluctantly as he gave his driver permission to let Shizuka inside. The driver opened the side door, as Shizuka stepped inside the limo. Shizuka was overwhelmed by how huge the limo was inside, not to mention how warm and comfortable it was.

"Thank you! Both of you!!" Shizuka answered gratefully as she looked around the limo and took a seat next to Kaiba. Meanwhile, Kaiba was having some thoughts of his own. _'Why did she sit next to me? There's other seats in this limo, and she could have sat next to Mokuba if she wanted company...'_

On the other hand, Shizuka was in heaven, now that she had finally found herself a warm place. _'Finally!'_ She thought as her eyelids started feeling heavier by the second. Shizuka had not gotten any sleep at all last night, studying for her tests, and worrying about how she was going to complete the task of splitting all the couples up. 'I can't fall asleep here!' Was her last thought before she finally gave in and fell asleep with her head rested comfortably - on Kaiba's shoulder.

* * *

**7:45 A.M.

* * *

**

**Mai (Currently walking to school)**

Mai had gotten about ½ way to school, in the bad weather. 'Oh no! My uniform is getting wet!!' Mai panicked as she tried to straighten her hair with her free hand when suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew right in Mai's face, and blew her umbrella inside out, as she heard a small cracking sound – and moments later, her umbrella was broken.

"My...My umbrella! What should I do... should I run to school, or go back home and get another umbrella?" She asked herself in frustration as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. 'Could it be someone with an umbrella?' Mai thought hopefully to find none other than a boy with brown eyes and blonde hair – Katsuya Jounouchi.

"Mai? What are you doing in the rain without an umbrella?" Jounouchi asked questioningly. "You can use my umbrella, you need it more than me." He added as he handed his umbrella to Mai. He didn't care if he got wet or not, just like his sister, he couldn't stand to see other people helpless, and had to help people in need with any way he could possible.

Mai looked surprised and hesitant at the same time, but she reached out to grab the umbrella anyways, when her hand had made it's way to the handle of the umbrella, her hand slightly brushed over Jounouchi's, which still held the umbrella._ 'Ahh!'_ Mai thought as she quickly jerked her hand back after she had grabbed the umbrella, all the way back to her side and felt that her face was growing warm. _'Wait.. Why is my face growing warmer..!! Am I... blushing?'_ Mai thought to herself in horror as she got out her mirror from her pocket to check.

"Mai, Are you ok?" Jounouchi asked with true concern as he stared into Mai's violet eyes, making her blush just a little bit more than before. Luckily, Mai had put on a lot of make-up that morning, so it wasn't as much visible as it would have been.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" Mai announced angrily as she quickly shifted her glance, breaking the stare between them, as they started walking for school once again. _'At least I got the umbrella.'_ She thought contently to herself, but then noticed that now Jounouchi was getting wet.

"Jounouchi... You're getting wet." Mai spoke up worriedly, by now, half of his uniform was soaking wet. "Get in the umbrella now!" Mai ordered sternly. As much as she didn't want to be under the same umbrella as Jounouchi, she didn't want his to catch a cold because of her.

"It's ok, I can handle a bit of water!" Jounouchi protested, as Mai forcefully dragged him under the umbrella. "Thanks, Mai." He said thankfully as they made their way towards Domino High School.

Soon after, Jounouchi had noticed that Mai wasn't her usual self that morning. She didn't talk much, and when she did, her words seemed to be empty of any feelings whatsoever. Usually Mai always talked non-stop, and her words had seemed full of energy.

"Mai!" Jounouchi called out, but when he got no response from her, he decided to speak up a bit more. "MAI!" He shouted as loud as he possibly could, as he waved his hand in front of her face to catch her attention.

"Huh? What is it?" Mai replied cluelessly as she mentally scolded herself for not listening, but her mind was off, thinking about what had happened the day before. _'How could she possibly do something she didn't believe in? How could she let the principal take advantage of her and her friends like this?'_ She pondered angrily.

"What happened to you, Mai? You're not acting like yourself today." Jounouchi demanded. He wanted to help his friend in any way possible, to repay her for all the times that she had helped him before, such as in Duelist Kingdom when she gave him the entry card so he could compete in the tournament to restore his sister's eyesight, so that she could see again.

Mai let out a long sigh as she started to explain what had happened the day before to her friend, as they headed for school, under the same umbrella.

* * *

**Anzu (Currently running to school)**

_'I'm late!'_ Was all Anzu could think about as she dashed to school following the gray sidewalks as fast as her legs carried her. Anzu had just been turning a corner at full speed when suddenly...

**Bang!!**

Anzu had collided with someone head-on, and the next moment she found herself sitting on the wet ground, with her umbrella right beside her.

"I'm sorry!" Anzu apologized truthfully, as she stood up, to see whom she had crashed into. 'I hope that person is ok' She thought as she instantly regretted herself running at full speed, perhaps if she had been walking, thy might not have crashed as hard.

"Anzu? Did you come all the way here to tell me that you were sorry?" Yugi asked surprisedly as a huge smile formed on his face. _'Why is she saying sorry? It was my entire fault! Anyways, I better apologize... I hope she'll forgive me!'_

"I'm sorry Anzu! I should have never told those two your secret!! I'm really sorry... Please forgive me!" Yugi cried desperately as he waited for an answer from his friend, with his usual innocent look on his face.

"Yugi? Of course I forgive you! We are friends, remember?" Anzu replied questioningly. How had she gotten here? _'Was I running towards Yugi's house all this time?'_ She wondered, but she too smiled as well, but her smile was quickly replaced with an frown when she had remembered what had happened to her and her friends yesterday.

"Yugi... Can you help me with something?" Anzu asked reluctantly, as she started to explain the mess she had gotten into the day before to Yugi. As much as she hated to discuss her problems with her friends, since she had always preferred taking care of things like that herself, she had to tell someone, or she along with Shizuka and Mai might just get expelled from Domino High School.

* * *

**Shizuka (Currently asleep in Kaiba's limousine)**

"No! Please don't expel me!! I promise I'll complete the task!" Shizuka pleaded desperately, when she found herself in the principal's office. How she had gotten here, she didn't know, but she surely didn't want to get expelled

"Shizuka! Shizuka wake up!" Mokuba cried worriedly when he noticed that Shizuka was talking in his sleep - then immediately started laughing, when he saw that Shizuka had fallen asleep on Seto's left shoulder. "I should take pictures!!" Mokuba burst out laughing as Seto gave him the icy glare he gave when people made him mad.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Shizuka screamed as she woke up, then she realized it had only been a dream. _'Where am I?'_ She wondered as she looked over to her right and saw... Seto Kaiba. 'I must have fallen asleep.' She thought as a matter-of-factly, then soon after noticed that she had been resting with her head on his shoulders, as her eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"I am truly sorry, Kaiba! I didn't mean to fall asleep...I promise!" Shizuka spoke up in horror when she realized what she had done. How could she have created such a huge distraction, after they had invited her inside the limo?

"Just don't do it again," He replied coldly as he added, "What's this I heard you say in your sleep about being expelled? Also what is this task you spoke of that you have to complete?" Kaiba asked curiously. Being as smart as he was, he figured that there was no way that Shizuka, out of all of the other students get expelled from Domino High School without an explanation.

"What task? It's really nothing at all!" Shizuka answered very nervously, hoping that he wouldn't detect the nervousness in her voice, but it was too late. Kaiba had already noticed that in fact, it wasn't nothing, but a very huge problem, and he wasn't going to give up until he heard the truth.

Reluctantly, Shizuka agreed to tell him why she might be getting expelled, _'I really don't want other people getting involved with my problems... It's for their own good, now if only Kaiba would stop being so... curious about what happened.'_ She thought unhappily as she started to tell her side of the story to what had happened just a day ago.

* * *

**---End Flashback---

* * *

**

_'Oh no... now that Kaiba knows about my task, what will he do? I mean, he is one of the most influential people at Domino High School, and what if he tells everyone about this?'_ Shizuka pondered in horror, as all the color drained away from her face.

Meanwhile, at the same time across the room, Anzu was having some thoughts of her own. _'Yugi... I'm sorry – This doesn't concern you at all, but yet, I just dragged you into one of my problems, meaning that you'll worry about this as well.'_ Anzu thought sadly as a frown formed on her face, even though she was now friends with Yugi again, her problems seemed to be much worse than before.

Three seats behind her, was where Mai sat, as she tapped her pencil on her desk continuously and wondered what had happened to herself that morning. _'Why did I blush, when my hand brushed over his?'_ Her mind automatically displayed her inner thoughts as she quickly thought over, _'I was so not blushing!'_ and tried to deny the truth once more, as she always had done before.

_'When will the bell ring? I really need to talk to my friends!!'_ Unknown to all of them, but all three girls thought at exactly the same time, as they impatiently waited for the bell to dismiss them so they could finally talk. 

Meanwhile, at the nearby weather station, warning alarms were going off at maximum power , to warn all of Domino City of the huge storm that headed their way... **"Warning, Warning... Stay indoors at all times until the storm safely passes away..." **Mechanical voices announced everywhere, the radio, the TV, with all forms of comminucation possible.

* * *

How was the chapter? It took me a long time to type it, not to mention how long it took me to write it out... But I'm not complaining! I'll keep writing as long as I have you faithful reviewers to help me finish my story! Thank you very much for reading this chapter, and please leave me a review!! I promise I'll update soon!--;;

* * *

By the way, you might be wondering why everyone has to walk to school – Japanese schoolchildren have to walk to school, no matter how harsh the weather is, I had to walk too school in the rain all the time! Did I mention to you that I was Japanese? Anyhow, that's all for this chapter. Thanks again!! : ) 


End file.
